


Reflex Reflection

by belfastcity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Versatility, alternative universe, criminal, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belfastcity/pseuds/belfastcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was given precise instructions; befriend Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson, then arrest them. Nowhere was he instructed to fall for one of the culprits, but he does anyway... and the show must race on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Greek gods were actually really ugly, don't quote me on anything I say in this fic because it's pretty much one big pun.
> 
> (My beta is currently working on fixing any mistakes made so don't give up on me just yet, they won't be around very long))

A day off. Those three words sounded so sweet, so pure, so.. relieving falling from Liam’s bosses lips nearly three days ago… That is until he was sat at home, staring blankly out of the window, watching his pool boy quietly clean the crystal clear body of water.

What more is there to do?

Standing up, he saunters over to his window, opening it before calling out to him. “Go home.”

“’M almost finished, just a-”

“Go home.” Liam says once more, his tone soft as a light smile curls at the left corner of his lips. “It’s late, you need to go home.”

“But I swear I’m almost finished.” He mumbles, swiping the pool brush quickly through the water.

“Don’t rush or else you won’t get the job done well, I’ll gather your things.” Liam says as he steps off of his terrace, shutting the windows before pulling the blinds down as an afterthought.

Halfway down the stairs, Liam feels a slight vibration in his back pocket. Eagerly grabbing his phone, he swipes right without thinking. “Hello?”

“It’s me.” Harry sings back, in a desperate attempt to impersonate Adele’s vocals, knowing Liam hates the song with a burning passion.

“Say I won’t hang up on you, boy, tr-”

Harry clears his throat, cutting Liam off mid sentence. “We’re going clubbing, I’ll be there in 10. Wear something casual and don’t try and tell me no because I’m fully aware of the fact that you’ve had shit to do for the past three days. Get a move on.”

Liam prepares himself to snap at his best mate, but the thought quickly flies away from him as a loud “beep” sounds throughout his ear.

_Harry had the audacity to hang up on him._

“Harry had the audacity to hang up on me.” Liam whispers to himself in disbelief, trotting the rest of the way downstairs.

“Your things.” Liam says as he exits the staff room with Niall’s duffle bag hanging from his shoulder, eyes trailing down to his bare feet.

“Thanks!” Niall replies, grabbing his bag from Liam with a wide grin broadcasted across his every facial feature.

 _Why are you so happy_ , Liam thinks to himself, _you literally have a job cleaning pools all day_.

“Here.” He says, pulling out his wallet and slapping a clean $20 into the palm of Niall’s hand. “Go get yourself a manipedi, come back if you need any more help with that… Situation.”

Liam leaves with a pat on Niall’s back, knowing he can see his way out on his own.

“These stairs will be the death of me.” Liam mumbles, before he begins to sing. “At least we’ll both be dumb.”

Harry arrives sooner than expected, watching as Niall exits the house while admiring a fresh looking $20, acting as though it’s his newest, most prized possession.

“Liam.” He shouts. “Get here.”

“Fucking quiet down a bit, will you, Styles?” Liam says, acting as though his “neighbours” would have anything to say about it.

“What’d happen? Would your neighbours who live in the next bloody town hear me then? Let me tell you, I nearly got lost trying to find your house, mate, I th-”

“It’s not me, love, it’s you. You’re a dumbass.” Liam says, adjusting his white, long sleeved crew-neck before shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Hands out of your pockets, were you not taught this in primary school? It’s improper, now let’s get going.” Harry says, giving Liam a quick once over before nodding in approval. “You done good, Payne.”

 

  
“Now everybody’s in this bitch-” Harry yells over the music, cutting himself off in order to let Liam finish the lyric.

“-getting tip-say.” Liam finishes with a grin on his face, feeling Harry’s warm, slender fingers wrap slowly around his wrist as he pulls him over to the bar.

“The colours are nice.” Harry comments, hoisting himself up onto one of the spinning chairs, instantly twisting himself around.

“Look, it’s heat censored.” Liam places his palm on the countertop, lifting it a short moment later and watching it quickly go from pink to a light violet colour. “Ace.”

“You know what’s ace, Li? The ass on that lad across the room.” Harry grunts, his eyes trained on- well- the ass on that lad across the room.

“That’s really rude, ‘arry, commenting on someone else’s body parts as if they’re not even an actual person, how ill-mannered can you get? You talk about me being improper? Look at y-”

“He wasn’t lying, innit?” Liam jerks his head around so quickly he nearly gets whiplash.

“Who the _fuck_ …” Liam says once his gaze is centered, coming face to face with what had to be a greek god lounging in the seat previously occupied by Harry.

“My mate over there-” The greek god speaks, his voice so smooth Liam nearly thought he could reach over and run his fingers over it. “-the one your curly haired friend fancies? He does have quite the ass, I’ve had a go at it and m-”

“Pardon my interruption but… Who are you?” Liam asks, by no means intending to be rude.

The greek god took no offense to Liam so discourteously cutting him off, and if he did, it was hidden by the ear to ear grin that he was currently sporting. “Not important. Thought you were quite pretty so I decided to make my way over. Louis back there claimed it’d be too cliche to send the two of you’s drinks so here I am.”

Liam blinks.

Liam blinks again.

“Liam. Nice to meet you.” He deadpans, already a bit put off after talking to this guy for no less than five minutes.

“If only I’d of asked you your name.” The greek god has the nerve to beam at him.

“Aren’t you just a sweetheart?” Liam mutters in question, swiping his thumb across his nose. “I’ve to go for a quick wee, it was grand meeting you, though. Perhaps we’ll speak again.”

“Would you like my number just in case that doesn’t happen naturally?” The very attractive, very impolite man asks, already grabbing at Liam’s fingers and scribbling down his number with a sharpie he got from god only knows where.

Surprisingly, Liam didn’t find himself pulling away. In fact, Liam wanted to do just the opposite. Liam wanted more.

“Don’t you ‘ave to wee, bud?” The god asks, making Liam flush as he notices his hand still curled in other man’s.

“I do, actually.” Liam spins on his heels before any other words can be exchanged between the two, heading off into a different direction.

“Wrong way.” He bellows over the thumping music, loosely implying that he’s still watching him. _Or maybe he’s just watching his ass, but no one ‘as to know._

Once Liam finally finds the bathroom, he slips in and looks around, making sure the room is completely vacant before wandering over to the sink, splashing some water on his face prior to patting the dampness away.

He stares hard at the reflection looking back at him, breaking out into a smile only moments later as he admires himself through the piece of glass.

“ _Boooy_ ,” He says, spinning around and pulling his pants up over his ass, making him appear to be a bit more full figured. “You are fine as hell.”

He hears a loud chorus of claps erupt around him, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest as he spins around, surely he’s got whiplash this time.

“I agree.” The greek god says as he makes his second appearance, “You are quite… _fine_.”

The way he speaks to Liam has him tingling in places no man should be known to tingle.

“Do another little spin for me.” He says with that same _exact_ smirk he pulled on him at the bar, making Liam flush as he couldn’t tell if that were an order or if he were only teasing him.

He tilts his head up higher, raising his nose in annoyance as he thinks back to how rude this man had been to him only moments ago. “Why are you here?”

He looks around, eying the room before turning back to Liam. “This _is_ the urinals, innit? Or do I have the wrong room?”

And okay, that makes Liam’s blood boil because really…? Why’d he have to be so extra, honestly, who does this man think he is? Granted Liam is referring to him as a greek god but-fucks sake- not the point. He kind of has to refer to him as a greek god, if you think about it, if you _reeeeaaall_ -

“You still with me or have I wasted my time stalking you into the bathroom only to be faced with the fact that you’re a complete psychopath?” The god waves his hand in front of Liam’s face.

So yeah, the point is, is that this man is a conceited jerk.

“Aren’t you here to wee?” Liam asks with a smug grin, convinced he’s won.

“Yeah, I am, what made you think otherwise?” He asks, head cocking to the side.

“You just- you literally just said that you stalked me into the bathroom.”

“Really?” The man asks, his doe eyes narrowing as his nose scrunches up, a look of genuine confusion written across his face. “I don’t recall.”

It was stupid for Liam to think he’d won.

“If you’re going to wee, then wee.”

“I am.”

“Go.”

“I’m going.”

“Hurry.”

“I’m hurrying.”

“Stop speaking-”

“Your wish is my complete command.” In a moments time, the greek god has Liam’s back pressed flat up against the wall, his lips inching closer and closer to his face. “Tell me no and I’ll walk away right now.”

Liam only manages to hum under his breath, surprising not only himself but the greek god simultaneously as he connects their lips in a slow, even paced kiss.

“Been wanting to feel your lips against mine since you and your dork of a friend walked into the club.” The god mumbles against Liam’s lips, wrapping one of his arms around his neck before curling his fingers into his skin.

“So, you did stalk me into the bathroom?” Liam asks, eyebrow raised.

“God,” He sighs. _Ironic_. “I’m here trying my best to get in your pants and you’re still asking me if I stalked you into the bathroom. Yes, Einstein, I did. I stalked you into the bathroom. Are you happy?”

“Quite.” Liam says, an arrogant grin on his face. He likes to know that this man had found him attractive enough to try and engage him in a conversation and after he’d failed, he followed in into the bloody urinals for crying out loud. “I’d be happier if you told me you were carrying a condom on you.”

It was flattering in a totally creepy, stalker-esque type of way.

“Even if I wasn’t, which I am, why’d you ask? Do you think ‘m carrying an STD or something?” The greek god asks, looking genuinely saddened.

“No, what if I was the one carrying one?” Liam asks, earning a shrug in return.

“I’d still try to fuck you, really. I’d go out and buy a condom if I had to. Hell, I’d find a plastic bag if that’s what had to be done.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Liam lets out a fond chuckle, his eyes crinkling at each side. “I’m just taking the piss though, I _don’t_ have any STD’s and I _don’t_ think you have any either. I’d of asked anyone I was hooking up with.”

“So,” The man says, pressing his hips up against Liam’s as his tongue trails over his upper lip. “Does that mean you get around a bit?”

“Yeah, most definitely.” Liam replies with an overly exaggerated roll of his eyes.

“Zayn.” The man says, hands slipping down to Liam’s belt buckle.

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Zayn.” He repeats before leaning up and cupping his cheeks, placing his lips comfortably against Liam’s. “Zayn Malik.”

 

“Glad to see everyone back in good health.” Simon, Liam’s boss announces, a tired grin finding it’s way onto his face. “We don’t mean to have you all back so early but it’s come to our attention that one of the worlds most infamous drifters has made his way into the L.A region and it’s our job to bring him in. If we’re lucky, we might be able to bust his entire crew.”

Liam sips his lukewarm coffee, extra cream, one sugar as he examines the fresh paper cut he got just this morning to go along with the other twenty-five he has scattered all over his hands from the past month and a half alone.

Regardless of the countless paper cuts and the constant hand cramps he gets from the amount of writing he’s expected to do, there’s no other job he’d rather be working.

Liam had no time to rest, after spending the night with an incredibly gorgeous man, he was called into work with nothing but an, “It’s urgent.” from his PA. All he could do was return home, have a quick shower and then leave again.

Not that he minded, though, he really had nothing better to do.

He was finishing off his second coffee when his boss decided to call him out. “You getting this, Payne?”

“To be quite honest, no.” Liam says, rubbing lightly at his temples.

“It’s fine, you were on break, we called you in early but if you’re incapable of working this case, we will find a replacement.” Simon informs him, getting a nod in return.

“Again for Mr. Payne,” His boss turns back to the screen, going over everything for what looked like the second time. “You all will be going undercover for no more than what we expect to be a month, we want a quick, quiet bust.”

Liam jots everything Simon says down onto his pocket notepad, occasionally lifting his eyes back to the big screen.

“These men have been known to buy and sell car parts on the black market in their spare time, their business is pretty much the human trafficking system of the automobile world.” Simon chuckles, continuing. “Other than participating in illegal drag races, they’ve also been rumoured to have been involved in a robbery-gone-wrong murder a few months back.”

Liam lifts his hand, still jotting down his notes as he hears his name being called.

“Payne?” Simon replies.

“Is there any conformation that these men were involved in this murder?” He asks, eyes glued to his paper until he finishes writing down his sentence. “What charges are we arresting them on?”

“No, there is no conformation as of yet but we’re hoping to get something out of them once they’ve been arrested. We’re going to use the old ‘your mate told on you, so you can either fess up or face jail time’ tactic. Hopefully they’re dumb enough to not lawyer up on the spot.” Simon says to Liam. “We’re going to arrest them on all charges we can. We know for sure that EOS (Exhibition Of Speed) will be one of them as well as Trafficking of both authentic and Counterfeit goods. Anyone else before we wrap this thing up?”

When no other questions were asked, Simon continued. “Each of you will be given a profile. Our principal detectives will be assigned the leaders, the rest of you will be in charge of a single member of the crew.”

“You are to befriend these men over this next month, make them trust you, confide in you. Do whatever is needed to get them to open up. If you believe you are in danger, alert someone or see your way out as quickly as possible. If you cannot handle this task, possibly the most important bust of the year, then you come to me and I will take you off of the case. I will not tolerate anyone ruining this for the department, are we clear?”

“Crystal.” Was Liam’s reply.

“What is being passed out to you right now are profile folders. Each with a recent picture as well as the background on the man you are assigned. Height, age, eye colour, DOB, ect. You are to guard these with your life. If lost, you will immediately be seen as incapable and you will be taken off the case. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are dismissed, I expect to see you all at the destinations that are being emailed to you right now. Go.” His boss says with a flick of his hand.

Liam stands, readying himself to approach Simon because like.. Why did everyone else get a folder and he didn’t?

“Liam. Harry.” He calls before either of the men can get within five feet of him. “You two will be the ones taking care of the “ _Head_ ”. It is a very important job, once again, you can notify me if you are incapable.”

“From what you’ve told us, they seem to be quite… Gullible, if you may.” Liam says, side eying his boss.

“That’s not at all where I was going with anything that I had previously mentioned. These men are smart, but we’re smarter. We have an entire force on them.”

Liam shrugs, having nothing further to say.

“You, Harry will be taking care of this man, Louis Tomlinson. He works along side the person you, Liam, will be trying to bust, Zayn Malik.” Simon says, handing off the folders to each man.

  
Liam opened his folder and blinked once, twice, three times.

It was him.

It was the man he hooked up with last night at the bar and his bloody accomplice was the “one with the nice bottom and pretty moans” as Harry described him.

Liam looks up at Harry who has a smirk on his face, a fucking smirk. It was like he was reliving the time he spent with this Louis character.

Liam wanted to cry.

“You two are dismissed.” Simon says as he looks up from his papers, his glasses resting uncomfortably on the tip of his nose.

Only… Liam doesn’t move an inch. Harry has to grip onto his forearm, forcefully removing him from the conference room.

“We have to say something.” Liam prepares himself to make a complete U- turn back to his bosses office before Harry grabs his arm once more, tugging him towards the elevator.

“Do you want to lose your job, mate?” Harry asks, knowing how much Liam loves working. It’s actually kind of creepy how much Liam enjoys this place. He used to live here until they gave him a set time to clock out because he really was going insane. Sometimes Harry feels bad for him, kid is lonely. Lives in a house that could only be described as colossal with no one there to keep him company save for his dogs and his staff. He hasn’t been in a single relationship since his last long term girlfriend left him nearly two years ago. The job is really the only thing keeping him in check.

“No, bu-” Liam says before he’s cut off by Harry trying his best to reason with him.

“It’ll be easier to bust them if they trust us, so, let’s keep what we have going on and we’ll tell Simon about it… never?” He says with a grin.

“I mean, I suppose that could work but you’re only saying that so you can keep fucking Louis.” Liam frowns as Harry pushes him into the elevator before he can protest.

“So what if I am?” Harry asks. “It’s a win-win, we continue fucking and I get to bust him in the end.”

“It’s only a win-win for us though.” Liam blinks, pressing the lobby floor. “Even if they’re criminals, they’re still people and they deserve to be treated as such. We can’t just fuck them, make them trust us and arrest them.”

“I hate when you get like this, Li, goddamn.” Harry says, buttoning up his jacket. “It’s sort of a win for him, I mean, he had my cock up his ass all night and let me just say- he was whimpering like there was no tomorrow.”

“That’s way too much information.” The older lad snorts, ruffling Harry’s curls. “Plus, if we do manage to bust them, you know they’ll mention that they were fucking us. Zayn isn’t stupid, at least he didn’t appear to be last night.”

“Neither is Louis but lets be honest, who are people going to believe? Criminals or dedicated members of the law enforcement?” Harry smiles, pushing the door open, holding it for Liam.

“Let’s think about the conversation we’re having right now, are we _really_ dedicated?” Liam asks, yawning into the bend of his arm.

“Simon clearly said, ‘do whatever is needed.’” Harry gives Liam a pointed look. “And you know that when you don’t do exactly what Simon Says, you get eliminated.”

“You’re such a dork, god, I need a nap.” Liam says, hailing both him and Harry a cab.

“So,” Harry says, nudging his best mate.

“No.”

“Was the head really the most sensitive part?”

“ _Get out of the car_.”


End file.
